History of US War Crimes
Past offenses of the United States of America in the history of Earth... *1840 - Invasion of Fiji. *1841 - Genocide on the island of Upolu (Drummond). *1843 - Invasion of China. 1846-1848 war with Mexico. *1846 - Aggression against the New Granada (Colombia). *1849 - Shelling of Indochina. *1852 - Invasion of Argentina. *1853-1856 - Invasion of China. *1853 - Invasion of Argentina and Nicaragua. *1854 - The destruction of the Nicaraguan city of San Juan del Norte. *1854 - An attempt to capture the Hawaiian Islands. *1855 - Invasion and coup in Nicaragua. *1855 - Invasion of Fiji and Uruguay. *1856 - Invasion of Panama. *1858 - Intervention in Fiji, genocide. *1858 - Invasion of Uruguay. *1859 - Attack on the Japanese fort of Taku. *1859 - Invasion of Angola. *1860 - Invasion of Panama. *1863 - Punitive expedition to Shimonoseki (Japan). *1864 - Military expedition to Japan. *1865 - Invasion of Paraguay, genocide, 85% of the population destroyed. *1865 - Intervention of Panama, coup d'état. *1866 - An attack on Mexico. *1866 - Punitive expedition to China. *1867 - Attack on the Midway Islands. *1868 - Repeated invasion of Japan. *1868 - Invasion of Uruguay and Colombia. *1874 - The entry of troops into China and Hawaii. *1876 - Invasion of Mexico. *1878 - Attack on Samoa. *1882 - The entry of troops into Egypt. *1888 - An attack on Korea. *1889 - Punitive expedition to Hawaii. *1890 - The introduction of troops in Haiti. *1890 - The introduction of troops into Argentina. *1891 - Intervention in Chile. *1891 - Punitive expedition to Haiti. *1893 - The introduction of troops into Hawaii, the invasion of China. *1894 - Intervention in Nicaragua. *1894-1896 - Invasion of Korea. *1894-1895 - The war in China. *1895 - Invasion of Panama. *1896 - The invasion of Nicaragua. *1898 - The capture of the Philippines, genocide (600,000 Filipinos). *1898 - Invasion of the port of San Juan del Sur (Nicaragua). *1898 - The capture of the Hawaiian Islands. *1899-1901 - War with the Philippines. *1899 - Invasion of the Nicaraguan port of Bluefields. *1901 - The entry of troops into Colombia. *1902 - Invasion of Panama. *1903 - The entry of troops into Honduras, the Dominican Republic, Syria. *1904 - The entry of troops into Korea, Morocco. *1904-1905 - Intervention in the Russo-Japanese War. *1905 - Intervention in the revolution in Honduras. *1905 - The entry of troops to Mexico. *1905 - The entry of troops into Korea. *1906 - Invasion of the Philippines. *1906-1909 - Invasion of Cuba. *1907 - Operations in Nicaragua. *1907 - Intervention in the revolution in the Dominican Republic. *1907 - Participation in the war of Honduras with Nicaragua. *1908 - Invasion of Panama. *1910 - Invasion of Bluefields and Corintho (Nicaragua). *1911 - Intervention in Honduras. *1911 - Genocide in the Philippines. *1911 - The introduction of troops into China. *1912 - The capture of Havana (Cuba). *1912 - Intervention in Panama during the elections. *1912 - Invasion of Honduras. *1912-1933 - The occupation of Nicaragua. *1914 - Intervention in the Dominican Republic. *1914-1918 - A series of incursions into Mexico. *1914-1934 - The occupation of Haiti. *1916-1924 - Occupation of the Dominican Republic. *1917-1933 - The occupation of Cuba. *1918-1922 - Occupation of the Russian Far East. *1918-1920 - The introduction of troops into Panama. *1919 - Landing of troops in Costa Rica. *1919 - War against the Serbs in Dolmatia on the side of Italy. *1919 - Intervention in Honduras during the elections. *1920 - Intervention in Guatemala. *1922 - Intervention in Turkey. *1922-1927 - Intervention in China. *1924-1925 - Invasion of Honduras. *1925 - Military operations in Panama. *1926 - The invasion of Nicaragua. *1927-1934 - The occupation of China. *1932 - The invasion of El Salvador. *1936 - Intervention in Spain. *1937 - Won with Japan. *1937 - Intervention in Nicaragua, state coup. *1939 - The introduction of troops in China. *1941-1945 - The genocide of the civilian population of Germany (Dresden, Hamburg). *1945 - Nuclear attack on Japan. (Hiroshima A-bomb) *1945-1991 - Sabotage activity against the USSR. (Invasion of the airspace - more than 5000, parachute assaults - 1940, direct diversions, the total budget - 13 trillion dollars). *1946 - Punitive operations in Yugoslavia. *1946-1949 - The bombing of China. *1947-1948 - Reconciliation of Vietnam, genocide. *1947-1949 - Military operations in Greece. *1948-1953 - Military operations in the Philippines. *1948 - Military coup in Peru. *1948 - Military coup in Nicaragua. *1948 - Military coup in Costa Rica. *1949-1953 - Attempts to overthrow the government in Albania. *1950 - Punitive operations in Puerto Rico. *1950-1953 - Intervention in Korea. *1951 - Military assistance to Chinese rebels. *1953-1964 - Security operations in British Guyana. *1953 - The overthrow of Mossadegh, who received 99.9% of the vote in the referendum. *1953 - Forcible deportation of the Inuit (Greenland). *1954 - Overthrow of the government in Guatemala. *1956 - The beginning of military assistance to Tibetan insurgents in the fight against China. *1957-1958 - An attempt to overthrow the government in Indonesia. *1958 - The occupation of Lebanon. *1958 - Bombing of Indonesia. *1959 - The entry of troops into Laos. *1959 - Punitive operations in Haiti. *1960 - Military operations in Ecuador. *1960 - Invasion of Guatemala. *1960 - Support for a military coup in El Salvador. *1960-1965 - Interference in the internal affairs of the Congo. Support Mobutu. *1961-1964 - A military coup in Brazil. *1961 - A terrorist war against Cuba using bacteriological weapons. *1962 - Punitive operations in Guatemala. *1963-1966 - Coup d'état and punitive operations in the Dominican Republic. *1964 - Punitive operation in Panama. *1964 - Support for the coup in Brazil. *1964-1974 - Interference in the internal affairs of Greece. *1965 - A coup d'état in Indonesia, genocide. *1965-1973 - Aggression against Vietnam. *1966 - Intervention in Guatemala. *1967 - Support for the coup and subsequent fascist regime in Greece. *1968 - Hunting for Che Guevara in Bolivia. *1971-1973 - The bombing of Laos. *1971 - American military assistance in the coup in Bolivia. *1972 - The entry of troops into Nicaragua. *1973 - Coup in Chile. 1973 - terror in Uruguay. *1974 - Support for the regime of Moboth in Zaire. *1974 - Preparation of aggression in Portugal. *1974 - Attempted coup in Cyprus. *1975 - The occupation of Western Sahara, the introduction of troops in Morocco. *1975 - Interference in the internal affairs of Australia. *1975 - An attack on Cambodia. *1975-1989 - Support for the genocide in East Timor. *1978 - Military assistance to the dictator, financing of the genocide. *1979 - Support for the cannibal Bocas. 1979 - military assistance to the rebels of Yemen. *1980-1992 - Military presence in El Salvador, special operations, genocide. *1980-1990 - Military assistance to Iraq. A million dead in ten years. *1980 - Support and funding of the Khmer Rouge. *1980 - Operation "Gladio" in Italy, 86 victims. *1980 - Punitive operation in South Korea. *1981 - Attempted coup in Zambia. *1981 - Military pressure on Libya, downed two Libyan aircraft. *1981-1990 - Contra support, terrorism, genocide. *1982 - Interference in the internal affairs of Suriname. *1982-1983 - Attack on Lebanon. *1982 - Support for the genocide in Guatemala. *1983 - Intervention in Grenada. *1983 - Interference in the internal affairs of Angola. *1984 - Two Iranian planes were shot down. *1984 - Mining of the bays of Nicaragua. *1985 - Financing of the genocide in Chad. *1986 - An attack on Libya. *1986-1987 - Attack on an Iranian ship in international waters, the destruction of the Iranian oil platform. *1986 - Financing and military support of social terror, seizure of natural resources. *1987-1988 - Participation in the Iraq war against Iran, the use of chemical weapons. *1988 - Financing of terror and genocide in Turkey. *1988 - The explosion of a passenger plane "Pan American" over Scotland. The wine was recognized in 2003. *1988 - Invasion of Honduras. *1988 - The destruction of the Iranian passenger aircraft. *1989 - Intervention in Panama. *1989 - Two Libyan planes were shot down. *1989 - Bombing in the Philippines. *1989 - Punitive operation on the Virgin Islands. *1990 - The genocide in Guatemala. *1990 - Iraq's naval blockade. *1990 - Financing of the Bulgarian opposition ($ 1.5 million) *1991 - Aggression against Iraq. *1991 - The bombing of Kuwait. *1992-1994 - The occupation of Somalia. *1992 - Genocide and terror in the capture of the natural resources of Angola (destroyed 650,000 people). *1993-1995 - The bombing of Bosnia. *1994-1996 - Terror against Iraq. *1994 - Genocide in Rwanda (about 800,000 people). *1995 - The bombing of Croatia. *1998 - The destruction of a missile strike by a pharmaceutical plant in Sudan. *1998 - The bombing of Iraq. (After staged 9/11 attacks) *1999 - Aggression against Yugoslavia. *2001 - Invasion of Afghanistan. *2002 - The entry of troops into the Philippines. *2003 - Actions in Liberia. *2003 - Clashes with Syrian border guards. *2004 - The entry of troops into Haiti. *2004 - Attempted coup in Equatorial Guinea. *2008 - The invasion of Pakistan. *2008 - The war in South Ossetia *2011 - The war in Libya, attempted force-package of dictatorial congress bills i.e. SOPA/PIPA/ACTA/etc., and provocation towards Armed Forces of the Sniperdragon Kingdom and GN coalition. *2012 - Failed attempt to invade and occupy Hyrule, coup foiled by Sniperdraconian special forces. *2013 - The war in Syria *2014 - The War in Ukraine *2017 - Ongoing war with Qatar and Yemen, bombing of Syria, three times under Trump admin. Diplomatic theft, tensions with Russia. *Late 2018 - US threats to withdraw from INF treaty, will turn Europe into a battlefield according to Russian officials. *2018-2019 - Growing military tensions between United States and the Sniperdragon Kingdom. Return to United States of America (Page)